


Question Ten

by Rahenna



Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [9]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, quickly written birthday tale inspired by Sakaki's official 2015 birthday mini-event on Twitter! The test Yuki made for the professor is incomplete... why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**January 12, 2018**

_If you have any questions about your test, you can call me any time. I'll be grading it tomorrow during tutoring, so do your best to answer it all before then!_

That's what Asahina had said as he left my office, all smiles as I sat there wondering why he'd bothered to bring up that silly thing again. He'd just handed over his real gift, a full set of matched grey pajamas. There was no way he could have given me that during the day, especially with the explanation he'd offered, full of complaints about what I normally wore to bed. The test had just been a token to offer publicly, so no one would suspect anything.

Wasn't it?

It was already late, and I was holed up in my room in the staff dorm, wearing the pants and the long sleeved shirt from the silky pajama set. I had to admit, they were warmer and more comfortable than the old, mismatched clothes I usually wore to bed. Plus, if someone came to my door, I wouldn't have to scramble around in a panic trying to find my robe so I could cover up my embarrassing outfit.

Well, it was too late to worry about that. I'd finished all my preparations for next week's classes, which meant that I would be free to enjoy my weekend with Asahina.

_Asahina..._

The ridiculous test he'd made for me was peeking out from beneath my lesson planner. I pulled it out again, shaking my head as I looked over the first question again.

_Which of the following was the main ingredient in last Friday's A set?_

Who, except for Asahina, would even _want_ to remember something like that? Still, it wouldn't hurt to humor him. They were all multiple choice questions, so I had a reasonable chance of getting at least a few of them correct.

My eyes drifted back up to the top of the page. The format of the test was copied almost exactly from my own test papers. Asahina had clearly put a good amount of time into it. Though it was written by hand in pen, I didn't see anything crossed out or corrected. I wondered if he'd written it multiple times, starting over again if he made a mistake.

_Directions: Answer these ten questions! Let's see if you can get a perfect score!_

Well, fine. Asahina talked about food often enough. It probably wouldn't be impossible to guess the answers to most of the questions.

Ten minutes later, and I realized just how wrong I was. Asahina was positively obsessed with food trivia; there was no way I could answer questions like _how many items in the drink vending machine on the second floor of the school building are 100 yen or less?_ or _how many meal tickets did Sonoda earn by selling special menu items last week?_

Though, knowing Sonoda, it was probably the highest number listed, a rather surprising total of 53 tickets. What on earth was he doing with all of those, anyway? Could they be cashed in for real money somehow? I'd never heard anything about that being possible.

Anyway, I went through Asahina's ridiculous test, circling my best guess for each question in my usual red pen, until I reached question ten. Except there was no question ten. All that he'd written was the number with nothing beside it. Maybe he'd gotten tired and gone to bed, and then hadn't remembered to finish writing it when he got up in the morning.

But it was rare for Asahina to be forgetful about something that was meant for me.

I glanced at the clock; just after ten. He probably wasn't asleep yet. No, he definitely wasn't... during today's tutoring, he'd said something about a novel he wanted to finish reading tonight, even if he had to stay up past midnight to reach the end. Of course, I'd warned him that I wouldn't go easy if he was late to homeroom or inattentive in class, but he'd just giggled and assured me that he didn't expect special treatment. Not during school, anyway.

I picked up my cell phone and tapped the text icon, intending to send a message to Asahina - or rather, treasure, as he was listed in the contacts list, a fact that would probably cause me to die of embarrassment if he ever found out.

_Sakaki: Your test is missing the last question._

_treasure: You really did the test! I'm so happy!_

_Sakaki: But it's incomplete. Don't tell me you purposely left off the final question so it would be literally impossible for me to get a perfect score. That's cheating._

_treasure: The last question is one I have to ask you in person. Call me._

_Sakaki: You can just type it in here._

_treasure: Noooo, it's too embarrassing! You have to call me. Or I'll call you!_

Before I could protest, the phone was ringing, so I sighed and answered it. "Asahina, if it's something that embarrassing, maybe you shouldn't be asking."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Professor! We're lovers, right?"

I felt my cheeks tingle. "Asahina, don't say that so loudly! I know you're alone in your room, but someone still might overhear you. Kasahara and Sagimori are your neighbors, aren't they?"

"Well, Tomo's next door, and Kuya's right above, so... I guess that's right! Hey, wait," he huffed, and I could almost see the expression on his face, that cute, petulant pout that was, in the right situation and at the right time, almost unbearably sexy. "I'm going to ask you question number ten, okay? It's not multiple choice, though, so I hope you're prepared to work hard to get it right."

"Fine, Asahina," I sighed, picking up my pen, "though I don't know why a question about food would end up being something embarrassing."

"Because it's not about food! Ehehe."

It was something perverted. It had to be, if it was preceded by that creepy laugh.

"Ahem! Question ten is... list at least five places that I really like being touched. In a sexy way. Um, the kinds of places that make me squeak a little when you touch there. Ehehe..."

"Asahina!" I really was blushing. "Don't ask things like that!"

He seemed to recover his composure rather quickly, probably made bold by my outburst. "It's okay if you just write them down instead of telling me." He paused, and when he spoke again, his voice held a hint of a mocking edge. "If you're too _embarrassed_ to tell me directly, that is."

"Ridiculous. I've run my hands and my tongue all over your body. Just talking about something like that isn't enough to embarrass me."

He didn't have to know that my face was completely red.

"Oh, is that so? Then what's the answer?"

"Hmph, just five? You really underestimate my skills, Asahina, I'm fairly certain that you end up squealing no matter where I touch you. But I'll honor the spirit of your question and list the top five, how's that?"

"That's perfect. I dunno, Professor, it sounds like you're trying to stall... hurry up and answer."

I sighed, holding the phone away from my face for a moment so he wouldn't hear. "Fine, I accept your feeble challenge. One, behind your ear. Especially if I lick you."

"Mmm, that's a good one. I agree, that's one out of five correct."

"Two, the back of your shoulders. You practically melt when I give you a shoulder rub."

Asahina sighed. "I wish I could have one right now."

"But you can't. Anyway, third, your cute pink nipples. You can't stand when I tease them, can you? You almost cried last weekend when I was playing with you, you were so excited."

"I... I did _not_ cry!" Asahina was definitely pouting. "I... my eyes were just watering!"

"Of course they were," I said insincerely. "Fourth, the hollow of your hip. When I pet you there, you get all shivery, and all your hair stands on end."

"But I don't _squeak_ ," he protested. "I don't think that counts."

"It counts. Just because you aren't squeaking with your voice, that doesn't mean your body isn't squealing in anticipation, because number five is very close by, it's--"

"Um, you don't have to say it!" Asahina was practically yelling into the phone. "I- it's fine, I know what you mean so that's five, you can stop now!"

"Oh, you don't want to know? But you can't deny how much you love being touched there, Asahina. I know I can barely keep my hands - and mouth - off of it. It's your cute--"

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!"

"--butt."

Silence on the other end for a moment, then:

"Huh?"

I laughed. "Really, Asahina, you're ridiculous. I'm not going to tease you that much right before bed. You'll never get to sleep. Save it for the weekend."

He half-sighed, half-cried into the phone. "Ahhh, I really thought you were going to say it..."

"That answer is too obvious. I wouldn't give credit for something like that, so you shouldn't either. In fact," a somewhat devious smile came to my lips, "we should play a little game this weekend. Just how long can you hold out if I touch you everywhere except the most obvious place?"

"U... ugh... I don't know if that's a fun game..."

"It's fun, trust me. I'll even let you have a turn after I finish with you, how's that? We could make it a contest, if you like."

Asahina didn't respond, but I could hear him breathing rather heavily into the phone.

"Anyway, don't think too much about it right now. Go to bed."

"B... but, I didn't get to tell you about the extra credit..."

"Extra credit? This test only has ten questions, Asahina, giving extra credit is too generous."

"But... it was something fun. A practical demonstration of the answers for question ten..."

I shook my head and sighed. "Asahina, you're a monster. You know we can't do that now. Why don't we save it for tomorrow night? And as a bonus, you can show me how well you know the answers to my question ten."

That perked him up. "Okay! Let's do it! So, um... good night, happy birthday, and... I love you."

~ end ~


End file.
